Maternidad 101: El caso de las burbujas
by Ed Riordan
Summary: (One-shoot) No todo es color de rosa respecto a la maternidad, ¿verdad, Serena?


Serena se encontraba en su cuarto estudiando seriamente un problema de álgebra que le había provocado dolores de cabeza el día anterior. Sin embargo, gracias a la ayuda de Amy por teléfono, estaba segura que lo lograría por fin. ¡Si terminaba temprano, quizás podría salir con Armando a comer helados! Cuando terminó el ejercicio, se permitió un momento para sentirse satisfecha de sí misma.

-Serena, ¿tomaste mis píldoras de _Moringa_? –inquirió su madre entrando a su habitación

-¿Tus píldoras de qué?

-_Moringa_. Ya sabes, las píldoras verdes que trajo tu padre.

-¡Ah! No, no las tomé.

-Qué extraño. Estoy segura de haber dejado el envase sobre la mesa… -dijo su madre para sí, saliendo de la habitación

Serena no hizo caso, y tomó el teléfono para llamar a Armando. Por desgracia, su novio se encontraba en medio de un trabajo investigativo, y no podía salir con ella. Colgó, maldiciendo por lo bajo a la universidad por impedirle pasar más tiempo con él. ¿Qué haría ahora con su rato libre? Luna le ofreció una sugerencia:

-¿Por qué no te reúnes con las chicas a entrenar? Sabes que…

-Nunca debemos bajar la guardia, lo sé. ¡Pero no es divertido! ¿Por qué tenemos que estar en ascuas todo el tiempo si no pasa nada? –inquirió rascándose la cabeza- ¡Ya sé! Voy a invitar a Amy a ir de compras. Si no quiere, entonces tal vez Rei…

-A propósito, ¿has visto a Chibiusa?

-¿Chibiusa? Debe estar por ahí, molestando a mamá o a Shinta. –respondió sin prestar demasiada atención, ocupada en el teléfono

-Serena…

-Ay, ¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo! La voy a buscar. –dijo levantándose de mala gana

Primero fue a la cocina, pensando que la encontraría comiendo pasteles y galletas. Al no verla allí, se asomó a la sala creyendo que estaría viendo su programa favorito. Como tampoco estaba allí, se dirigió a su habitación, pero no había rastros de ella. Solo quedaba un lugar en donde podía estar. Se armó de valor al tiempo que se dirigía al cuarto de su hermano.

-¿Shinta…? –tanteó tocando la puerta

-Lárgate.

-¡Ésa no es manera de hablarle a tu hermana mayor! –dijo abriendo la puerta y topándose con Shinta ocupado con el nuevo video juego de _Sailor Moon_- Eh… ¿Chibiusa no está contigo?

-No.

-¿La has visto?

-No he salido en todo el día. Ya voy por el nivel cuatro. –respondió su hermano sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-¡Rayos!

Justo lo que le faltaba. ¡Chibiusa estaba desaparecida! ¿Acaso habría vuelto al futuro? De ser así, iba a darle el peor castigo de su vida cuando regresara. ¿Quién se creía que era para irse sin avisar? ¡Al parecer, le gustaba angustiarla! Oh, pero en cuanto volviera…

-Serena, -musitó Luna- hay un sitio que no has verificado todavía. –dijo señalando la puerta de la izquierda con la cola.

Serena contempló la puerta por un momento. ¿El baño? ¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Intentó entrar, pero la puerta estaba trancada.

-¡Está ocupado! –chilló una voz desde el interior

Gracias a Dios, era Chibiusa. Serena no se percató que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Chibiusa, ¿qué haces ahí adentro?

-¡No te importa!

-Como sea, ¡no te tardes mucho! –luego, sintiendo que algo andaba mal- ¿Estás bien?

-Ayúdame. –musitó

Serena forcejeó y no tardó en abrir la puerta. Al entrar, se topó con Chibiusa sentada en el retrete y con la cabeza entre las manos. Tras asomarse un poco más, notó que sus braguitas estaban hechas un desastre. Un total y completo desastre.

-Creo que necesitas usar pañales.

-¡Fue un accidente! –respondió la niña alzando la cabeza, revelando el bochorno en su cara

-¿Qué comiste? ¿Tomaste laxantes?

-¡No! Sólo las vitaminas.

-¿Vitaminas? -Serena se fijó en el pequeño envase que yacía entreabierto sobre el lavabo y lo tomó- Pero, ¡éstas no son vitaminas! ¡Son las _Moringa_ de mamá!

-¿Mo-rin-ga?

Serena frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Acaso la píldorano era un antioxidante? Sabía que también servía como un anti-inflamatorio, regulaba el colesterol y hacía mil milagros más, pero, ¿servía también como laxante? Le dio la vuelta al envase para leer la lista de sus supuestos beneficios, y tropezó con la siguiente oración:

_«Moringa promotes proper digestion». _

Si bien reconocía que su inglés no era perfecto, era lo suficientemente lista como para saber qué significaba aquello. Dándose cuenta del error de Chibiusa, Serena soltó una risotada.

-¡No te burles!

-¡Eres un desastre, Chibiusa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomarte las píldoras de mamá? –adoptando pose de adulta presumida, añadió- No está bien tomar las pastillas de los adultos, ¿sabes?

-¡Fue un accidente! –insistió ella, esta vez a punto de llorar

-Vale, no te alteres. Voy a llamar a mamá para que te ayude, y…

-Tu madre salió hace rato, Serena. –intervino Luna, quien se mantuvo quieta en el marco de la puerta todo ese tiempo

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y qué va a pasar con ésta!?

-Encárgate tú. Después de todo, es tu hija.

¿Por qué, por qué tenía que tocarle esto a ella? Serena se fijó en Chibiusa, quien había bajado la cabeza y lloraba en silencio, sorbiendo la nariz de tanto en tanto. Conmovida, se puso en cuclillas y le secó los lagrimones que resbalaban por su cara.

-Ya no llores. Eso le pasa a cualquiera.

-Deberías haber visto a Serena el día del examen de matemáticas. –dijo Luna, queriendo animar el ambiente- Antes de salir tuvo un episodio de diarrea, ¡y llegó cinco minutos tarde a clase por estar cambiándose!

-¿Por qué no maúllas como los gatos normales, Luna? –reclamó Serena buscando los paños húmedos

-Miau –replicó la gata

Tras encontrar lo que buscaba, Serena hizo que Chibiusa se inclinara para poder limpiarla, pero el desastre era mayor de lo que pensaba. Luego de utilizar tres paños húmedos, se dio por vencida. Desnudó a Chibiusa de la cintura para abajo y la metió en la bañera, no sin antes arrojar las braguitas a la basura. No había más remedio.

-Bien, súbete un poco la camisa si no quieres que se moje.

Rezó para que el baño transcurriera lo más rápido posible, pero fue en vano. Chibiusa no dejaba de chillar y revolverse, quejándose a ratos que el agua estaba o muy fría o muy caliente. Al no quedarse quieta, mojó una de sus colitas sin querer.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, Serena tonta!

-Oye, ¡agradece que te esté ayudando! –reclamó Serena, mojándola todavía más

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Voy a lavarte el pelo. Si no, va a oler mal.

-¡No! ¡No quiero!

-¡Tienes que obedecerme! Soy tu madre, ¡y las niñas buenas obedecen a sus madres!

La pelea fue tal que Serena resbaló y cayó en la bañera, salpicándolo todo. ¡Hasta Luna se empapó en el proceso! La gata maulló y dio un brinco hacia atrás, sacudiéndose el pelaje. Luego comenzó a arañar la puerta en un intento vano de salir de ese caos.

-¡Ay, ay!

-¡Quédate quieta, que ya casi acabo!

Fue entonces cuando se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.

-¿Niñas? ¿Están ahí? –inquirió la señora Tsukino abriendo la puerta, llevando unas bolsas de compra bajo el brazo –Pero, ¿qué hacen jugando en la bañera? ¡Miren nada más el desastre que han hecho!

-Es que… Chibiusa se manchó, y…

-Más les vale dejarlo todo limpio cuando vuelva. –replicó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Ambas dejaron escapar un suspiro.

-¿Ya estás contenta? ¡Mamá está furiosa con nosotras!

-¡No es mi culpa!

-¿Qué no es tu culpa? Te tomas las pastillas equivocadas, te haces encima, termino dentro de la bañera tratando de ayudarte, ¿y dices que no es tu culpa?

Chibiusa bajó la cabeza, triste. Después de todo, no fue su intención.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa? –insistió Serena

Chibiusa levantó la vista un tanto temerosa, y se topó con la sonrisa traviesa de su futura madre.

-¡Guerra de agua!


End file.
